Glass panels are mounted in a variety of different types of furniture, such as china cabinets and the like. To mount a glass panel in such a structure, a rigid frame which surrounds the panel is usually provided. The frame has a back face with an edge portion and a supporting ledge recessed from the edge portion. The peripheral edge portion of the glass panel rests on the supporting ledge of the frame. To secure the glass panel in place, retainer clips are fastened to the back face of the frame to hold the peripheral edge portion of the panel against the supporting ledge. One such retainer clip of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,502 to Reiss et al.
The principal problem with these prior types of retainer clips is that a significant number of glass panels are broken while the assembled furniture is being shipped. This problem can be alleviated by using a pliable gasket to secure the glass panel in place instead of retainer clips, but such gaskets are more expensive than retainer clips. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a retainer clip which, when installed, reduces the frequency of glass panel breakage during the shipping of assembled furniture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a retainer clip which will hold the glass panel firmly in the frame, without rattling, when the piece of furniture is in use.
Other objects of the invention are to provide such a clip which can be economically made, easily assembled, and conveniently installed.